


Kara Zor-El • "I've Never Felt More Powerless." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Kara Danvers weakness, Nervous Kara Danvers, Powerless, Protective Kara Danvers, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: A short fan video focused on Kara and her feeling insecure and vulnerable.





	




End file.
